A Nightly Encounter
by Sparkling Lover
Summary: Requested by Jeannenobunga. When Dana leaves a New Years Eve party, her purse is stollen and meets with an unlikely good doer. Rated T for violence. Done as a request, so no flames please.


**(Here is a New years Eve gift I have promised for Jeannenobunga, formally known as MASTEROFEVERYTHING19. Dana belongs to Jeannenobunga. I own nothing but the robber.)**

* * *

><p><span><strong>A Nightly Encounter<strong>

* * *

><p>"This is the greatest night ever!" Dana said to herself as she finished driking her soda she had gotten form her friends apartment in New York City. She had gone over to celebrate a New Years Eve party with several of her friends, and had apparently had a blast. She played several games, socialized with her buddies, and counted down with them as they watched a special being filmed live at Times Square. All in a nutshell, it was awesome for Dana.<p>

"Ahh, good bye old times and hello New Year. Nothing is going to stand in my way of enjoying this New Year." Dana sighed, but she suddenly felt a great tug at her arm, and saw that a man was stealing her purse and was now running off. "Hey! Get back here! Police! Police!" she cried, but there was no one around...almost.

A figure all suited in heavy gear and a black helmet spotted the robber and was in pursuit form the roof tops and leapt down to cut off the robber. "It's not nice to steal a lady's purse, buster." he taunted, and the robber attacked the armored Nightwatcher and the fight against them began. The robber was laying out so much punches and head buts at the other, but the Nightwatcher was much stronger and more skilled and managed to outsmart the robber and tied him up to a lamp post. "That oughta hold you."

"Hey! You there!" called Dana as she ran over to the figure, but the Nightwatcher quickly went up a stairway from an apartment complex to try and get away, but Dana was not going to let him go with a thank you. The Nightwatcher did have a good reason why he did not want to be seen by this girl; he was in fact Raphael, one of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, and as far as he knew the world above did not take well to mutated turtles, especially mutated turtles who did good.

"Wait, stop! Don't go. I want to thank you." Dana called, and Raphael stopped in his tacks and hid behind a billboard, but spoke out to the girl while he hid behind it.

"Go ahead and thank me, kind. But, I am not coming out." he called.

"Well, I do, but I can't if I cannot see you." Dana said disappointedly. "I would like to meet the one who helped me."

"Trust me, you don't want to see me, kiddo. I ain't exactly what you call a Prince Charming."

"And, I'm not what you call a Princess either." returned Dana as she suddenly shed some tears. "I have been called a freak by my friends at High School, and they always hurt my feelings."

"You? A freak? You didn't look like a freak to me when I saw you chasing after that punk."

"Well, I have been called a freak because I have interests that seem a little strange to others. I like creepy stuff, like mutants and monsters. I think they look cool, not scary like everybody else. Because people always judge the book for its cover, all except for me."

Feeling somewhat touched by what the girl said, Raphael thought that maybe he could be wrong about all people. Maybe there are those who don't judge their rescuers by first encounters, but rather by their actions they do. So, with a sigh, he came out of his hiding place and showed himself to the teen, removing his helmet as he did. "Well, is this cover good enough for you?"

Dana gasped but then looked at his green, turtle face with wonder. "You...You were afraid I would run away at the sight of that face of yours?" She then laughed and hugged him without thinking, catching Raphael by surprise. "I think you look neat!"

"Neat? Never thought about that before. Thanks." he spoke, but then felt a set of lips kiss his cheek and his blushed.

"No, thank you." Dana replied and Rapael smiled as he carried her back down to the street, bridal style, and set her back down and handed her purse to her. "Next time, I'll try walking home with a friend."

"You know I am available for that." Raphael chuckled and the teen giggled before she took off to head home. This truly was a nightly encounter that neither one of them was ever going to forget.

* * *

><p><strong>*Authors Note*<strong>  
><strong>(Here you are, Jeannenobunga! A Happy New Years Eve to you, and I hope yo unlike it. Sparkling Lover out.)<strong>


End file.
